Barbwire Memories, Part 1
by Matthew M. Hollie
Summary: Kira takes on Hamada for the WWWA Championship Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Power Rangers are properties of Saban Brands, Inc. The wrestlers' names, likenesses, moves, and trademarks are property of their respective owners.

Rated T

Kira Ford vs. Ayako Hamada

TOKYO, JAPAN

Twenty minutes into this fantastic encounter, WWWA Champion Momoe Nakanishi has Hamada on the ropes here at the Egg Dome! She has just executed one of Liger's pet moves on her with is the Hama-Chan Cutter (Elevated cutter)! She goes for the cover but Hamada has her foot on the ropes to stop the count! Nakanishi feels she has the match won as she goes to the top rope. Hamada, still stunned, manages to get to her feet and stumble backwards into the ropes! This causes Nakanishi to lose his balance and fall crotch first on the top turnbuckle! Hamada comes over and throws a series of chops at Nakanishi! Hamada then heads to the top rope where Nakanishi is and gets an amazing piledriver from the top rope! This puts Nakanishi down for the 1...2...3! Ayako Hamada is the new WWWA Champion! She leaves the ring, belt in hand.

PRESS CONFERENCE

After the encounter, Hamada made this statement to the press via an interpreter:

"Ladies and gentlemen, this win is the highlight of my career as a wrestler. Momoe Nakanishi is a worth opponent and I hope I get the chance to face her again someday. As WWWA champion, I intend to defend my title against not only wrestlers who compete regularly in the women's ranks but wrestlers who fall under the 140 pound weight limit. With that in mind, I want to announce that I have expressed interest in facing a wrestler who has been a world women's champion at a 135 pound body weight."

REPORTER: And who might that be?

LIGER (Through interpreter): I wish to face American wrestler Kira Ford!

A loud gasp filled the press room as questions began to fly from everywhere! Hamada raised her hands and said, "That is all at this time." With that, she collected her title and left the press room.

STAMFORD, CONNECTICUT

WWE Head Vince McMahon is sitting in his office, working (like always) to come up with a new idea to sell to the public. Then, Jim Ross comes in with a video in hand:

ROSS: Vince, sorry for coming without notice but I'd thought you would like to see this.

McMAHON: What is it?

ROSS: It is a tape from an All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling card in Tokyo recently. Have you ever heard of Ayako Hamada?

McMAHON: Yes. Isn't that the second generation wrestler from over there?

ROSS: Yes, Vince. Recently, Hamada won the WWWA Championship from Momoe Nakanishi in Tokyo. The WWWA title is one of the oldest championships in Japan.

McMAHON: My, my, my. That's a lot of diamonds (Vince says this half-jokingly with an impressed tone in his voice). Still, what does this have to do with the WWE?

ROSS: Well, Vince, you might want to hear this.

With that, Ross puts in the tape of the press interview that Hamada did recently. Vince wasn't too impressed until Hamada made his comments about Kira Ford. Vince's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree!

McMAHON: Jim Ross, what is Kira Ford's official weight?

ROSS: The last time I checked, Kira weighed in at 133 pounds.

McMahon turned to Ross and said, "Ross. Get me Kira Ford."

RAW IS WAR

Kira Ford is on the ropes as Michelle McCool has her reeling! Michelle hooks in her Faith Breaker (Belly to back inverted mat slam) and is going for the heel hook when Beth Phoenix jumps up on the apron! Michelle goes over to Beth and decks her but as she does, Kira gives her the "Sweet Chin Music" superkick to the back of the head! As Michelle staggers around, she gets a second helping of "SCM" to the jaw! K-Rock covers and gets the win! Afterwards, as Kira and Beth are going up the rampway, they are stopped by Vince McMahon for an interview! Here is that piece:

VINCE: Kira! Kira!

KIRA: Yep, that's my name buddy! Don't wear it out or I'll have to get a new one (he says in a joking manner)!

VINCE: Well, be that as it may, I want to show you something that the WWE front office recently received from over in Japan! Just look at the monitor.

Kira and Beth look on as they show clips of Hamada winning the WWWA title and the press interview she did afterwards. Beth had an arrogant look on her face but Kira's was more of an interested look:

BETH: Are you trying to tell me Vince that some Jap who got lucky wants to take on the 'The Rock-N-Roll Machine'? Please!

VINCE: Wait just a minute here! You are talking about one of the premier female wrestlers in the world today! I hardly call her victory for that title luck!

BETH: I don't give a damn what you call it! Hamada is better off staying across the pond than making challenges that she can't deliver on! She's not worth Kira's or my time!

Kira finally cuts in and has some surprisingly strong words for Beth.

KIRA: Hold it! Hold it right there Beth! (At this point, Beth has a puzzled look on her face) Now, the one thing that we can agree on is that Kira Ford can take Ayako Hamada and that red belt she holds! We also agree that she's not worth my time or Beth's time! But, if she wants to meet me soooo bad and if you (pointing at Vince) can arrange the match, then I will be more than happy to meet Ms. Hamada anytime and anywhere!

Kira leaves with Beth (who still has a puzzled look on her face). In a private interview two days later, Kira expressed that Ayako Hamada was one opponent that she always wanted to face:

KIRA: I know it is something that Beth Phoenix may not understand. I am cocky and maybe arrogant but I have always prided myself to take on the best competition. Hamada is one of the best in the world and if she wants to challenge me then I am more than willing to meet im head on. Beth doesn't need this match (pauses)...but I do.

ANNOUNCEMENT

Over the weekend on WWE Superstars, Vince McMahon made the following statement:

"I am pleased to announce that the challenge made by WWWA champion Ayako Hamada has been accepted by both Kira Ford and by World Wrestling Entertainment. Because New Japan is an international company that deals with TNA, we have decided to have a joint card in Tokyo, Japan at the Tokyo Dome. It will be on May 3, 2006. It will be called simply "Kamakazi". Stars from WWC of Mexico, the NWA and ROH have contacted me with interest in participating in this card as well. As for the match in question, it will be for Hamada's WWWA title. Ms. Ford, although classified as a cruiserweight, is light enough - at 135 pounds - to legally challenge for this championship. To both of these extraordinary competitors, I say let the better woman win."

UNDERCARD

This undercard featured stars from TNA, New Japan, ROH, WWC and the NWA. The card featured specialty and title matches but very few "company" matches (my term for two sides that work for the same fed.). Let's run down the undercard (Winners in Bold):

Mr. Anderson VS. **Triple H**

**"Stone Cold" Steve Austin** VS. Akiro Taue

Hiro Hase VS. Carlos Colon

Lex Luger VS. **Dwayne Johnson** (WWE Intercontinental Title Match)

**The Sandman** VS. The Great Muta (Ervin Griffin's Japanese-Style Death Match)

**The Steiner Bros.** VS. The Outsiders (Scott Hall & Kevin Nash)

**Kensuki Sasaki **VS. Eddie "Hot Stuff" Gilbert

Rick Steamboat VS. **Sting** (NWA World Title Match)

**Beth Phoenix** Vs. Manami Toyota

MAIN EVENT TIME

The ring announcer is Japanese and is talking in their language, so I'll describe the entrances for both competitors (this is not meant to disrespect anyone Japanese or anyone else).

The music of Black Leather starts up but is immediately cut off after 5 seconds. In its place is the sound of Joan Jett's _I love Rock 'N Roll_ blares over the speakers to the applause of the Japanese crowd! Kira Ford then walks out on the runway. She is wearing red, white and blue with the American flag draped over her shoulder and has a look of seriousness that we haven't seen in a long time as he makes her way to the ring! Surprisingly, she forsakes her usual posing ritual and mounts the second rope to acknowledge the Japanese crowd! Then, she goes to the corner and awaits Ayako Hamada.

Hamada enters the ring wearing her traditional red and white outfit. She is received warmly (as expected) as she carries her red belt, the WWWA Title to the ring. By the time Hamada makes it to the ring, Kira has taken off her crucifix and flag and standing in her ring attire. Hamada enters the ring and acknowledges the crowd as well. After both women have entered the ring, they play the national anthems for both the United States and Japan. After that, both men are called to the center of the ring for instructions. The match will be conducted under New Japan rules. Not a major difference except there is a 20 count for outside of the ring instead of a 10 count. After both women are given their instructions, they return to their corners and wait for the bell to ring. It seems like an eternity but the bell finally sounds and we are underway. Both men circle each other for about 5 seconds until they lock up in the center. Kira takes the initial advantage with a side headlock. Hamada backs her into the ropes and throws her into the ropes! The size advantage of Kira Ford is already apparent as she easily shoulderblocks Hamada down! Kira hits the ropes again but Hamada lays on her stomach to allow Kira to go over! As Kira comes off of the ropes, Hamada leapfrogs over her! When Kira comes off of the ropes again, Hamada goes for a clothesline but Kira ducks it, stops and goes for a dropkick! Unfortunately, both women had that move in mind and go for dropkicks at the same time with neither woman connecting! Both women hit the mat but come back up to their feet at the same time! Both women eye each other warily as they circle each other again! After about 5 seconds, they lock up again! This time, it is Hamada that gets the side headlock! Kira quickly shoots her off into the ropes! Kira ducks down on the mat for Hamada to go over! When Hamada rebounds, Kira does this again but this time, Hamada simply drops down into a side headlock on the mat! Kira is in this position for about 10 seconds before she gets to her feet! Kira goes for a back suplex attempt but Hamada flips out of it and hits the ropes! Kira goes for a clothesline and misses! Hamada rebounds from the opposite ropes and Kira goes for a back-elbow but misses! Hamada comes off again but Kira catches her in a hip-toss...or so she thinks! Hamada, in mid-air, flips out of it, lands on her feet and catches Kira with a dropkick! Kira gets up but gets caught with a dropkick again! This time she goes outside the ring! Hamada, seeing her in a stunned position, goes for a flying move but Kira moves! Turns out to be a "head-fake" as Hamada only meant to psych-out Kira! She flips backwards, points at Kira and motions for her to come back to the ring! Kira, at this point, is showing a little frustration! She does, however, calms herself down and re-enters the ring at the 10 count! Hamada moves in to lock up again but Kira greets her with a boot to the gut, followed up with an elbow to the back of the head! Kira throws Hamada into the ropes! Hamada comes off, Kira leapfrogs over her! Hamada comes off the opposite side and Kira leapfrogs again! Hamada comes off again and is caught with an armdrag! Hamada rushes in again and is caught with another armdrag! Hamada rushes in again...and is almost nailed with the "Sweet Chin Music" superkick of Kira Ford! Hamada quickly backpeddals backwards into a corner! Kira points at Hamada and then points at his foot, smiling the whole time! Hamada nods in respect! The two lock up again and Kira gets in a drop-toehold to take down Hamada and gets in a reverse chinlock! This doesn't last long as Hamada gets to her feet and gives Kira two elbows to the stomach! Hamada hits the ropes and Kira does a leapfrog once again! Kira tries it again but, this time, Hamada catches him and gives him a reverse atomic-drop! With Kira stunned and can't move, Hamada hits the ropes and nails her with a spinning heel-kick that knocks Kira down! Hamada goes for the cover and gets a two count! Hamada gets in a front-facelock to wear Kira down! Kira is trapped in this hold for about a minute and a half! Kira manages to get Hamada into a corner! The ref calls for a break but, as Hamada releases the hold, "K-Rock" strikes with two quick shoulderblocks to the mid-section followed by a right hand to the face! She grabs a side-headlock but Hamada throws her into the ropes immediately! She trips Kira down and walks over top of her to go into the ropes himself! Kira, however, had a plan as she catches Hamada coming off and nails her with a "Stun Gun" (a la Steve Austin)! With Hamada standing but stunned, Kira hits the ropes and nails her with a clothesline! They both go over the top rope but Kira hangs on and "skins-the-cat"! With Hamada stunned, Kira heads to the top rope, dives off (getting unbelievable height and momentum) and lands on Hamada on the floor! Kira then takes the fight to Hamada with kicks to the chest and stomach areas! She then picks up Hamada and bodyslams her on the floor! With Hamada down, Kira re-enters the ring, goes to the top rope and splashes Hamada on the outside! Kira then throws Hamada back into the ring and follows her! She covers Hamada for a two count! Kira follows up the pin attempt with a "Code Red" armbar on Hamada's left arm! Hamada is trapped in this hold for about 3 minutes before she makes it back up to her feet! She breaks the hold by raking her foot across Kira's face! As Kira is getting to her feet, Hamada pounds her with chops and elbows to the neck area! She throws Kira into the ropes but gets reversed! Kira catches her with a powerslam and gets another near fall! Kira immediately hooks in a "Keylock" armhold to wear down Hamada even more! The crowd is now showing their bias as they begin to cheer for Hamada! With the crowd behind her, Hamada gets to her feet and escapes this hold with a right hand to the gut! Kira hits the ropes! Hamada goes for a leapfrog but Kira catches her and gets in a "Spinebuster"! Kira covers for another two count! Undaunted, however, she presses her attack! She picks up Hamada, takes her to a corner and puts her on the top turnbuckle! She goes for a superplex but Hamada blocks it and throws her off to the mat! Hamada turns around on the top turnbuckle and executes a textbook moonsault on Kira! Hamada covers and gets a two count! Hamada follows up with a AP Cross Diamond (Samoan driver) and connects! She gets another two count! Hamada follows up with a bodyslam! Hamada hits the ropes, comes off, and nails Kira with a Running somersault senton! Hamada goes for the pin again and gets another two! Hamada hits the ropes again but Kira sidesteps her and throws her in by her head as she's going by! Hamada goes into the ropes chest-first, richochets backwards, and is met with a flying knee by Hamada to the back of the head! Hamada is laying face down on the mat! Kira takes about 10 seconds to catch her wind and then goes in on Hamada! Kira throws Hamada into the ropes and catches her with a flying elbow! Kira then goes to the top rope backwards, waits for Hamada to get up, jumps off and nails Hamada with a double-axhandle to the head! Kira covers for another two count! Kira then picks Hamada up for a bodyslam but performs the "Taka-Driver" on Hamada! Kira goes to the top again and delivers her elbow drop from the top! She covers and gets a 2 3/4 count! Kira gets up to argue with the referee! This give Hamada about 5 seconds of rest which is all she needs as she sneaks up on Kira, spins upside-down, and executes a sunset-flip for another two count! Hamada gets to her feet but is met with a clothesline! Hamada covers again for another near fall! Kira drops a knee into the chest of a prone Hamada! She goes to the top again, waits for Hamada to get up, and performs a moonsault on Hamada for another near fall! Kira now realizes she only has one move left to try and that's the "SCM" superkick! She signals to the crowd by slapping her right leg! The crowd lets out a big "ohhh" as they realize what this means! Kira sets up in the corner, waiting for Hamada to get up! Hamada gets up and Kira goes for it but Hamada ducks it! Hamada goes for a clothesline but misses! She turns around and goes for it again but Kira had the same move in mind and they both nail each other at the same time! The ref starts to administer his 10 count (I think it is still 10 for an in-ring knockdown in Japan). Both women are back up at the count of 8! Hamada grabs a side-headlock but Kira throws her into the ropes...or so she intended! Instead, Hamada goes head first into the referee! The ref wasn't caught real good but he's shaken up! Hamada turns around and gets some "SCM" from Michaels that almost decapitates her! Kira covers but there is no ref for about 3 seconds! The ref finally sees Kira's cover on Hamada and goes down to count! 1..2..but Hamada kicks out! Kira, at this point, is wondering what the hell does she have to do! Kira gets up and puts Hamada in the "Sharpshooter"! Hamada is struggling to reach the ropes but can't! Hamada, in desperation, picks Kira's right ankle and causes her to lose her balance for just a second! Kira doesn't break the hold but that split-second loss of balance was all Hamada needed to get to the ropes and cause a break! Kira breaks the hold but picks up Hamada for a powerslam attempt! As Kira prepared to run, Hamada slipped behind her and pushed her into the corner chest-first! Kira turns around and gets a boot to the gut! Hamada then hooks Kira into her Hama-Chan Cutter (Elevated cutter)! The ref and crowd counts 1..2..but Kira kicks out! Hamada sets up in the corner for another Hama-Chan Cutter, but, midway through the move, Kira executes a "Frankensteiner" into a cradle for another two count! Kira takes about four steps back and goes for the "SCM" but Hamada counters it by ducking it and executing a spinning footsweep! Kira lands on the back of her head! Hamada then bodyslams Kira and goes to the top rope for another moonsault attempt! He flies...and lands on Kira's knees! Kira moves in and gets a simple cradle move for the 1..2..3! Kira Ford has won the WWWA title! Immediately, Beth Phoenix come in to celebrate with Kira! She goes and get the red belt that represent the WWWA Championship. As they leave, Hamada goes over to Kira and extends her hand. Beth starts to move in but Kira waives her off. She accepts the hand from Hamada and shakes it! Beth is in amazement of this action. As they left, Kira was overheard telling his companions "Hey, we do what we want to do but today, I chose to give the woman respect. She put up one hell of a fight! But once again, 'K-Rock' and 'The Glamazon' proved that they are the best!"


End file.
